


Freak Like Me

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn isn't a freak, but so what if he is. She's the <i>FREAK.</i></p>
<p><i>So shout if you’re a freak like me, don’t apologize, they can’t hold you down. You were born to rise! It’s our time now to come out!</i> - Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> i won't lie, i'm not going to sugar coat it and say, "i love perrie, this is a work of fiction." it's the quite the opposite. i believe she's bullshit. so don't read this because i am not going to apologize for making her look like the freak, NOT ZAYN. ;)
> 
> also whoever this anon is: _i'm not sure if you have seen the interview were perrie called zayn a freak she was probably joking but this prompt came to mind could you write one (if you want to that is) were zayn sees/hears about the comment and is upset about it because it brings up bad memories from being bullied when he was a kid and liam comforts him oh and they are a couple and i miss your writing :)_ \- i thank you so very much for allowing me to write this, if you wouldn't have said 'i miss your writing' - i don't think i would ever even tried to write again. also inspiration to write this fic not only comes from the prompt above but zayn's little "i love you liam" shindig at the end of their performance at the NRJ Awards 12/14/13 and i'd also just like to state that as i legit said _what am i going to title this fic_ , the song "Freak Like Me' came onto my ipod shuffle - so there you go. i talk to much but holy this is the first time i legit wrote something in, i don't know how long.....I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

The first time she made a comment in an interview about Zayn, he just laughed it off. This relationship was fake. Everything about it was fake. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure this out either. He tried his hardest to play along. There were so many things he agreed to do but he didn’t want to do it but yet somehow he figured that if he just let this all out now - everything in the end would just be okay - everything in the end would be okay if he had Liam. Yes, if he had Liam, his Li. He’s Leeyum. Not her. No never. Not ever. 

The second time she made a comment about him being a freak, that is what did it. That triggered the bad memories and brought them all crashing back. He was called a freak in high school for talking to himself and thinking out loud. He got bullied because he wasn’t like the rest of them, he had tan skin and didn’t look like most guys. He had a different kind of accent and it hurt a lot when people mocked him. He was Pakistani and that alone wasn’t something that many people could easily understand about his culture. And she was that dumb, she didn’t even know what her fake fiancé was, which only proved that it was in deed fake. He did laugh it off in the beginning but the second comment about him being a freak just made him not want to laugh it off anymore, it was the last straw. It was time to draw the line.

It was hard though, he was hurt now physically but he couldn’t even trust her. She thought he was a freak when she was the _freak_ for not know a single thing about him, and not to mention she was a freak because she was honestly a complete moron. The word freak though, it just didn’t settle with Zayn as he let the tears start to stream down his face giving up today because of the lie he was living in. 

“Zayn! There you are!” Liam shouted when he finally found him as he walked into the dressing room. He was able to take note on his tears right away and he was instantly (not even questioning what was wrong) jumping into his arms to console him. He knew what he read. It was obvious, tumblr and twitter were up in two different tabs on the laptop. “I told you not to read any of the shit people say about you.”

Zayn shook his head at his boyfriend, his body quivering into the wonderful touch that would always calm him no matter what. He pointed to the screen to show the Little Mix interview and the comment Perrie had said about him. “I’m a freak!” He shouted. “I’m a fucking freak,”

“Zayn, shut the hell up, you are not a freak, don’t swear.” Liam rubbed his shoulders as he moved into to give him a kiss to his lips, “Listen to me, are you listening? She doesn’t get you like I do, she doesn’t care about you like I do, she has to pretend just like you have to pretend, so therefore anything she says is all things to just get people talking. You are not a freak. But if anything…if you’re a freak…I’m a freak because I’d still be very much in love with you.” Liam explained the best that he could. He wasn’t really good at this kind of thing, he too had been bullied when he was younger but he always had his sister to go to. Ruth was always there for him and helped him out and told him the truth about every single person that ever bullied him, “And remember Zayn, always remember any one who ever says anything bad about you is only because they hate themselves. They’ll say whatever they can to upset you because their miserable. It takes time to get over the hurtful things but look at you now, look at them now, forget about it…are you forgetting about it?” He poked his side and turned him around again to give him a kiss on the lips gently and softly as their foreheads touched.

There was a tiny little nod from the half Pakistani with a proper smile forming against his swollen lips. His hazel eyes got their familiar glow and his body let out a soft sigh, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Leeyum.” His accent came out in a little tiny giggle as he brushed himself up against him as their faces rubbed and their scruff tickled each other. He was so used to this feeling, he never wanted to get over how Liam felt against his skin, and Liam couldn’t think of it any other way either.

“I don’t know what I’d ever do without you either, you got me babe, forever.” Liam gave him a little nose scrunch and eyebrow wiggle, “Now come on we got song to perform.” He encouraged him with a little lift off of his lap.

“I’m going to let the whole world I love you tonight.” Zayn said with a smirk as he hurried off without him giggling all the way to the stage…

**Author's Note:**

> Halestorm - [Freak Like Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sXoA7B5yJo).


End file.
